Total Chaos
by Sorcerer of Darkness
Summary: hey were back again lets hope they don't delete us this time. anywho this is where we drive the workers of STN-J cazy.
1. The new recruits

An:Okay this story is basically about torturing the character of Witch Hunter Robin. MUHAHAHAHA! Anywho the show is too boring they are always so serious so we decided to "spice it up a bit." Don't worry this is going to be good

Chapter 1 the new recruits.

Kosaka calls everyone to have a meeting in their special room with all those computers. "Alright team, the STN-J decided that we need some more recruits, why we need any more annoying idiots is beyond me. Anyways one of their powers is teleporting and the other one can make illusions and go invisible.

He stops talking as he smells something that really stinks right behind him. He slowly turns around to see a pug faced demon with horns all over its body and it was drooling. Kosaka's face turnes deathly pale while everyone in the room slowly backes away. Then they hear a sneeze and the monster disappeares to have a 14 year old girl with blond hair and glasses that was making faces and growling at Kosaka. She then realizes that she isn't a monster anymore and then starts yelling at someone who isn't there.

Kate yells "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SNEEZE? YOU COULDN'T HAVE HELD IT IN ANY LONGER COULD YOU?" she then turns back to the hunters laughing nervously. "Sorry about that we.. uh couldn't resist." Then another 14 year old girl appears beside her that has brown hair also laughing nervously. "uh we'll just leave now so uh yeah," POP then Kate disappears.

Sora stops laughing and starts yelling, "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME," starts looking around franticly. POP kate comes back

Kate, "Heh, heh, sorry about that," but before she disappears.

Kosaka yellls "wait you idiotic kids I'm supposed to introduce you or else I just wasted 5 minutes of my precious life of being sane."

(Okay to make a boring scene quick the boss man introduces Kate and Sora then goes to get a coffee at Harry's)

"So, how long will you be staying for? Asked Robin.

"2 years," Kate replies perkily

Everyone in the room groans.

Sora, "sooo what do you guys do around here?" (Kate already bored has started making shadow puppets over the computers also making sound affects to go along with the puppet.) Michael is looking at Kate as if she is insane. "Just ignore her she has problems."

Kate yells, "I'm not deaf you know!"

"Well that's good, then i don't have to reapeat myself" she then continues to stare intently at Amon waiting for him to answer her question. Amon slides his stool back trying to get as far as possible from her.

Dojima, "Well, we usually wait around for someone to get killed by a witch other than that we don't do that much."

Sora starts looking franticly around. And mumbles "ou oh,"

Robin asks, "What is it?"

Sora, whispers, "She disappeared, now she is going to kill me, so if you don't mind I'm going to go run for my life," she runs out of the door. A few moments later they here a strangled yelp. They all look at each other and go outside to see whats happing. All they see is Kate strangling thin air.

Amon, "What are you doing?"

Kate, "She's here I know it, and don't look at me like that. I'm not insane."

A:NAlrighty then that's it for chapter one. So we hope we didn't scare you too much. Now REVIEW OR DIE! We shall try to update as soon as possible. See ya!


	2. A highway experience

Chapter 2

Kate and Sora walks out of the door

Kate, "hmm, looks kinda rainy" pop

Sora, "WHAT! You're supposed to bring me with you!" Grumbles to herself as she doesn't see that Kate has not returned. And starts walking across the highway to come running back screaming. "WHAT THE HELL! That stupid shit of a car almost ran over me!" starts muttering to herself. "Okay on the count of three, run. One… Two…O crap I'm going to die…THREE" She lets out a war cry. While dodging cars, trips then scrambles over to the divider in the roads. Clumsily vaults over landing on her face. Then lets out another war cry finally getting to the other side. (Kate meanwhile is hiding behind a tree laughing her ass off. She finally pulls herself together and transports herself to the STN-J)

Later… Sora comes in completely soaked and muddy.

Kate, "What took you so long?"

Sora, "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day."

Kate, "ooo, big threat! I'm so scared." Under her breath. "I give her five minutes"

Michael, "So uh, what happened?"

Kate, "O she just had to run across the highway… in the rain… during rush hour." She perkily said while counting off fingers.

Michael, "Oh, that's all? Well then… I think I will go back to my work."

Sora, grumbling under her breath trying to dry herself off with toilet paper.

Sakaki, "Where did you get the toilet paper from?"

Sora, Stops' drying her hair and the toilet paper disappears. "Ah crap, I hate it when I do that." Starts' cursing some more then decides to just shake her head trying to get it dry. While at the same moment Dojima walks in and gets sprayed.

Dojima is about to say something but thought better of it and shuts up and quietly walks over to her station.

Kosaka suddenly appears behind her. "You're late **again. **Even the new people got here before you."

Dojima, "yeah well, they can teleporte."

Sora, raises her hand "actually I had to run across the highway."

Dojima glares at her.

Kate, "Yeah, she did and it was quite funny."

Sora, "WHAT YOU WERE THERE! Why did you not help? I almost got run over at least 50 times AND I WAS COUNTING!"

Kate, "Really, 50 times? I counted 25."

Sora sighs in frustration and goes over to the wall and bangs her head against it repeatedly.

Amon walks in and glances at Sora and keeps on walking at a faster pace.

Amon thinking, 'God she's freaky.'

Kosaka calls out "okay, we have another case. Amon, you and Robin are going , bring Kate and Sora with you"

Amon looks completely horrified for a mere second, then goes back to his normal brooding state.

To be continued:

Chapter 3: well we are going to have a lot of fun on this chapter. Robin, Amon, Kate, and Sora finally go on a hunt. A Small car, two very serious people and two girls who never shut up. You see the outcome (chaos) by the way if you have any ideas of what we should do to anyone just tells us in your reviews. See Ya!


	3. ICECREAM!

A/N- okay, this chapter is basically made up of completely random thoughts that somehow centre aruond ice-cream. How we did it we don't know, but it's funny anyway, or, atleast, we think it's funny, that could mean absolutly nithing though. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It seems that the witch has been killing people using his powers, and he is currently residing in a abandoned warehouse. So the team is driving to the warehouse. Lets see what happens...

Sora, " What are we doing agian?"

Kate whaks Sora over the head, "we're witch hunters so what do you think?"

Sora lights up with exccitemient, "Were going to get ice-cream?"

Amon groans.

Robin's eye twitches.

Kate, "NO! We are going to fight a witch!"

Sora, "Oh! Okay then."

Amon, "Now remember we can't afford any mistakes", he says in his monotone voice.

Kate mumbles to herself, "Humph, Mr.Serious."

Sora is smiling to herself.

Kate, "What are you so happy about?"

Sora, " Were going to get ice-cream!"

Kate whacks her head on the car door which causes it to open and she falls out of the car.

Sora, " Told her she should hhave worn her seatbelt."

Amon starts to speed up.

Kate, "Oh no! They're leaving without me!"

Kate tries to teleport to the car, but falls short 3 times. On the fourth time she overshoots the car. Amon has to break suddenly. Robin and Amon fly into the windsheild. Sora , who actually has her seatbelt on, is sleeping, somehow... Kate teleports into the car and starts swearing in every language she can think of, Robin faints, and Amon is holding the steering wheel, which is no longer attached to the car.

Sora snorts and wakes up, then looks around, "What'd I miss?"

Amon says shakily, " We're walking,"

Amon drags Robin out of the car. Robin stares up at him, "I'm scared."

They start walking and Amon calls STN-J to send another car to pick them up later.

Kate, "I can't believe this entire incident was because of ice-cream!"

Sora, "I still don't get it, what happened?"

Kate, "You don't wan to know."

Half an hour later.

Kate, "great, we've probably lost the witch by now, because of SOMEBODY'S addiction to ICE-CREAM!"

Sora, "Would you just tell me what happened?"

The witch comes out of the abandoned factory whistling "We Will Rock You" and dragging a dead body, looks up, shifty eyes, then starts shuffling along faster.

Robin, "shouldn't we follow him?"

Amon, who is still in shock, says " uh...uh...yeah...sure"

They follow the witch into a forest where he is burying the body. He looks directly at them, and starts digging faster.

Robin, "Does he not see us?"

Amon, "he's really getting on my nerves."

Robin sets the witches clothes on fire experementally. The witch does "stop, drop, and roll"

Kate, "wow, he's smart."

Amon shoots his orbo at the witch, but it bounces off the witches shield.

Amon yells, "Sora, distract him with an illusion."

Sora drooling, "Ice-cream ..." a giant ice-cream appears.

The witch dives at it yelling "ICE-CREAM!"

Sora yells, "NO, it's mine!"

Amon, "what the hell?"

Kate groans "I'll go get her. Sora you idiot, it's one of your own illusions!"

The ice-cream disappears. The witch gets realy mad and starts growing bigger.

Kate and Sora, "Oh shit."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N- muahahahahaha, the infamous TO BE CONTINUED, you must now wait untill we let you see the ending. Well, actually, we just ran out of ideas, so... anyway. REVIEW OR DIE! If there's anything you'd like to see us do to the WHR characters, please tell us.


	4. ICE CREAM! part 2

A/N: Well we both went to see The Hitch Hiker's guide to the galaxy and it was ooh how do you say it...HILARIOUS and quite strange too. Anywho from us to you you must see it. It is a must see movie.

* * *

Chapter 3 recap:

Kate groans "I'll go get her. Sora you idiot, it's one of your own illusions!"

The ice-cream disappears. The witch gets realy mad and starts growing bigger.

Kate and Sora, "Oh shit."

* * *

Chapter 4: ICE CREAM part 2

Sora, "Wow, why didn't we get that power?"

" Run you idiot, behind that tree!"

Sora, " Sooo, go to the tree and run behind it?"

Kate sighs and drags Sora behind the tree.

The witch, being the idiot that he is, ran into the tree, knocking himself out.

Kate stares, "Wow, someone more idiotic than you"

Sora meanwhile is sitting on the ground eating a piece of cheese.

Kate looks at her strangley "Where'd you get the cheese?"

Sora, "Oh" the cheese turns into a piece of bark, she starts frantically spitting out bits of wood that she had eaten.

Amon, (still in shock) "uh...the car is here, so...we can go now."

Sora, "YEAH! I can finally get some cheese!"

Kate, "I thought you wanted ice cream."

"Right, that too."

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE LATER...

Kate and Sora are sitting in the back seat of the car singing "So Long And Thanks For All The Fish" from Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy ( for those of you who have not seen the movie, this song is rather annoying and goes on forever, this is not helped by the fact that Kate and Sora cannot sing to save their lives)

When they get back to the STN-J, Amon gets out of the car in shock (again) and

Robin's left eye is twitching madly.

Michael then comes out to greet them and says cheerfully " Hey, you wanna go out for fish and chips?"

Robin screams "NOOOOOO DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"

"What, fish?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin runs screaming into the STN-J.

Michael "What's her problem?"

Amon walks by muttering to himself and sounding slightly insane, while Kate and Sora are still happily singing.

Michael glances at them and walks away pretending nothing happened.

* * *

A/N: Well thats it for now and yup thats all we got to type.

preview of chapter 5:

We will be going on a ski trip and it is apparent that Robin can not ski. snickers. We are so mean.

_Robin shoots down the hill screaming at the top of her lungs._

_Sora, " you think we should have told her how to ski first?" _

_Kate, " naw this is too entertaining," They both look at Robin and burst into a fit of hysterics causing onlookers to look at them strangley. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Have fun Skiing!**

**A/N: griffin-girl02: ok, I just noticed my name NEVER appears in this fic, so I've decided I'm going to take my credit (cause to be honest, this whole thing was originally my idea) and I did a lot of work on this thing too. Ok, two things we forgot to mention earlier (which are very important in the next two chapters)**

**1) Kate and Sora are fraturnal twins (may have mentioned that) and can talk to eachother telepathically. When they do, it will look like** this

**2) we are both witches who have gone to Hogwarts. (we'll do that fanfiction later)**

**I also noticed we havn't done any disclaimers later (cause sorceress is too lazy) so here it is:**

**Stupid, annoying and boring disclaimer: we do not own WHR, Harry Potter, or anything else you recognise that may pop up. We do own Kate and Sora.**

Everyone is talking at the STN-J about the unactive witch disasters and how they haven't had a case in a long time. Well everyone except Kate and Sora who are talking in a corner about the weather and how they should go skiing sometime.

Sora randomly makes herself become huge and roars "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Kate transports across the room and hides behind Michael. She looks over Michaels shoulder and sees he's playing a game. "Hey, whatch ya playing?

Michael quickly hits a couple of buttons, "I'm not playing anything what are you talking about?"

Kate narrows her eyes at him, "right, keep on thinking that." She pops back over to Sora who has turned herself into a kitten with enormous eyes and is staring at Amon, who is backing away toward the elevator.

Sora who has finally gotten bored of looking at Amon and freaking him out suddenly declares, "WE'RE GOING SKIING! And that's final. Come on Kate lets go get our ski equipment." They both disappear back to their apartment. Everyone who is still confused at what she had said just shrugged and continued to talk.

They both suddenly appear dressed in winter clothing and carrying skies, ski poles, and a snowboard. "um what are those for," questioned Amon.

"Well duh silly, what does it look like? We're going skiing!" yelled Kate. Everyone sweat dropped while Sora just nodded her head with an idiotic smile on here face then made herself look like a sheep dog and started rounding everyone up. "Okay now everyone hold hands and then we can get going."

"What does she think this is Barney time?" grumbled Sakaki.

Kate had transported them to a ski resort in Canada called Blue Mountain. "Okay you guys go get your ski equipment and we'll meet you at the top of that mountain," Kate said while pointing at a monstrous hill that the ski lift disappeared over.

After getting their ski equipment and spending 20 minutes on the ski lift they finally reached the top where Kate and Sora were waiting for them, smiling very evily. Sora was on a snowboard that had the design of a dragon on it and Kate skies had the design of silver serpents.

Kate screams "Christi! I didn't know you would be here!"

Christi looks around, " I'm in Canada not Japan right cause I swear you guys were in Japan, right?"

Sora, "We decided to see what you were up to and to go skiing with our victims I mean colleages."

Christi, "Riggghht I'll just go with that cause I don't want to get a headache. So ya wanna go down with me?"

Hey Sora, you want to get her back for that time she made us wait for 45 minutes to get ice-cream?

Sora drools, ice creeeamm, and yeah I know what you mean so what do you have in mind?

well...

5 minutes later...

"CHRISTI WHATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE (Tarzan iag sorry)"

"WTF?" she swerves just in time to miss a inconviently placed tree. "Where in the world did that come from?" she asks while clutching her heart.

Sora and Kate are laughing behind their scarves, Nice illusion Sora!

Thankyou "HEY CHRISTI WATCH OUT FOR THAT OTHER TREE!"

"ANOTHER ONE!"

Kate skies past her " Jeez whatch where your going"

Christi who is now parinoid, is franticly searching the areas for some trees when suddenly a tree pops right in front of not giving her enough time to dodge. She threw her arms in front of herself to find that she just passed through the tree. "Wait a minute what did you say, I passed through it? OH man those guys are going to die!"

Oh shit,

What, what happend? Oh

"Why you little !($&(!&(#&$(#&$(#&(&#$(& (#&(&(&#$(&#($&(#$&(#&$)(#&$()&(&$&(#&(#&$(#($&)(&$&(&()#&()#&$)(#&$(#&$(#$(#&$"

Wow I don't think I even know half those words.

yeah same here I wonder what$!#$& means?

while Christi is still yelling, Sora suddenly notices something.

"Um, Christi, there's ..."

"YOU! You just shut up, I'm not falling..."

WHAM! Christi slammed full force into a tree, which happened to be real this time.

Um, I think we should ski faster

Kate and Sora were just two blurs going down the hill, then kate thinks ' Wait, what am I doing, I can teleport.' Kate disapeers and reappears at the bottom of the hill.

Sora screams "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" meanwhile Christi is close enough to tckle her and the roll down

Down

Down

Down

And finaly get to the bottom. Kate smils cheerfully. "hey, what took you guys so long" they both look up at her and glare. "hehe, I'll just go now" and she disapears.

Kate appears at the top and sees everyone standing there shivering and looking forlornly down the hill.

"So, are you guys gonna go down the hill or what?"

Sakaki looks at her " Are you crazy? We're not going down there, it's a death trap."

"Awww, come on, it's not that bad. Besides, if you go down the hill, you can get into the chalet, and it's nice and warm down there" they all look at eachother and race down the hill. Kate comes down the hill after them , laughing. Dojima had her hands over her eyes and was doing a snowplow down the hill at a snails pace. Sakaki and Amon sort of had the hang of it, but kept falling down and running into each other, and Robin was just going straight down the hill screaming. In an attempt to slow down Robin melts a patch of snow infront of her, which was NOT a smart thing to do, and ended up tripping over it and going down the rest of the hill face first.

So they spent the next three hours skiing giving them a few lessons now and then when Kate, Sora, or Christi felt sorry for them.

After that they went into the Chalet and got some Hot Chocolate and fries, Sora got Nachoes, Hamburger, and a few pieces of pizza.

Everyone stares at the amout of food that is about to go into this 15 year old kid. "What? I'm hungry okay!" she yells out indignantly.

Kate looks disgusted and Christi starts complaing. " come on, how can you just eat and eat and eat and eat, but never gain any wait? It's not fair" she breaks down into histerical sobs. Kate pats her back and glares at Sora, but being completely usless at giving effective glares, this just causes her to choke on her food while she tries not to laugh.


End file.
